vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel Nightmare
|-|Wizard form= |-|Parallel Nightmare's Revenge= Summary Parallel Nightmare is an alternative version of Nightmare from another world, it's unclear whether he's from the Black Mirror dimension or Another Dimension. He's the main antagonist of Super Kirby Clash. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Parallel Nightmare (Called as such even in game) Origin: Super Kirby Clash Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alternative version of Nightmare, Caped man, Wizard from another world, unknown (Beyond vague descriptions, Bandana Dee suggests not knowing who or what Parallel Nightmare is), a nightmare in flesh (Potentially not poetic if he's somewhat comparable to his anime version) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-High over time. Got reduced to visibly nothing but came back later, being said to cross "the border between worlds once more" when returning, potentially referring to how he came back to life. For reference, his anime version stated to someday return after also being reduced to visibly nothing, circumstance that might be related to Parallel Nightmare's reappearance), Transformation (Can instantly turn from his Orb form into his Wizard form), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The inside of his cape seems to have space with many stars in it. This is unexplored, but his anime version had more space in his cape as well), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Berserk Mode (Like most bosses Team Kirby fights, Parallel Nightmare can become furious in combat, increasing his power), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation & Weather Manipulation (Can briefly create small hurricanes to trap & harm foes. Potentially responsible for the storms shown in the Dream Kingdom), Mind Manipulation (Repeatedly stated to be "behind it all", which should include Taranza and Parallel Susie attacking Team Kirby, the former regaining his senses after their battle and being an ally before it, and both of them relaxing as allies in the village where the Kirbys are afterwards), Portal Creation & Summoning (Summoned King D-Mind and Galacta Knight on separate occasions, they fought his enemies but attacked Parallel Nightmare first), Dimensional Travel (Traveled through dimensions to summon King D-Mind, stated that he travels through dimensions as easily as he flies through the skies. The portal he used to summon King D-Mind should lead to a far-off dimension), Likely the same powers as Nightmare (Has only used the ones listed earlier) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Fought Super Team Kirby/4 Kirbys at once several times during Super Kirby Clash, a game that doesn't take place in the main Kirby universe but makes reference of previous games in the series, such as Star Allies. His final battle was after Super Team Kirby had already defeated Landia EX, Parallel Susie, King D-Mind, President Parallel Susie, Parallel Landia and Aeon Hero in his Light form) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with 4 Kirbys in combat several times. Should be comparable to the main universe's Nightmare, who kept up with the Warp Star) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Survived several blows in combat and being defeated by 4 Kirbys several times. Escaped from them in their first 2 battles. Survived a blow from King D-Mind but was one-shotted by it and had destroyed parts of his armor, cape and one his horns. Later survived defeat from the 4 Kirbys again to summon Galacta Knight, before getting one-shotted by the latter. Ultimately more durable in his last fight against the Kirbys, who had already defeated King D-Mind and Galacta Knight in his Light form), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby), Low-Multiversal with portals (Summoned King D-Mind from another world, [https://youtu.be/EG6Z3gdyCp8?list=PLDKzS4VtdaskC3XXJUJrbnRXGv5Ou89Di&t=349 the latter having been sealed in a far-off dimension during Team Kirby Clash Deluxe]. Summoned Galacta Knight using a dimensional rift. "Travels through dimensions as easily as he flies through the skies", indicating that he can access to a vast number of them) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above averare with vast combat skills. Considered a mastermind and a master of magic. Can fight 4 Kirbys at once Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Parallel Nightmare's attack when furious-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Parallel Nightmare's first attack after becoming furious Parallel Nightmare's hurricane-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Parallel Nightmare's Stardust Cyclone Parallel Nightmare's energy projection-Super Kirby Clash.gif|Parallel Nightmare overwhelming Super Team Kirby with his energy projection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 4